Padme the Slave whore
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: after the fall of the Jedi most were thrown into hiding from the empire others were captured and sold into slavery. padme,s fate was similar to those who were thrown into slavery but the empire has a different idea in mind for her...


Padme Amidala.

Since the Republic fell and the Jedi were slaughtered to the last man,woman and younglings of their various races,the empire had continued to grow stronger everyday through the leadership of the new Emperor for life,Palpatine.Many saw the rise of the empire as a great move towards the future.

For Nero zevan however,it was a nightmare.He knew that the fall of the Republic was the death of Democracy everywhere in the galaxy and it had been made legal! Everyone just rolledoover and accepted it.Unfortunately he could do nothing about it.He was just one man and any rebellion that had tried to rise had been decimated within hours by the emperor.It was rumoured that he was a sith Lord and vastly strong in the force so he couldn't be simply assassinated as well.It was hopeless.

Nero's father was a commander of the empire's fleet of starships.He had risen in rank and was said to be a personal friend of the emperor,having saved the leader from a betrayal by his apprentice Darth Vader,who was subsequently killed.Palpatine,wanting to preserve this strain of loyalty ordered his friend to have more children and was dissatisfied when told the news that his friend was infertile after Nero's birth and no more children came from his now deceased wife.So he deputised his son for the task.

And so that was why they were here in the royal slave market.Searching for his first breeding slave.It didn't matter what race.Human,Twi'lek,Togruta etc.As long as she was fertile and on the market.As they walked around,seeing the slaves,his father lectured him sternly on his duty.

"Remember,boy.As many children as possible from as many slaves as possible.The emperor has been soo kind enough to give you choices from his own royal collection of female slaves.His never used any of them but they are all ripe and fertile.No slacking boy,you hear?I want as many offspring as possible from these worthless sluts,Understand? "

"Yes,father."he replied tiredly.He really hated the old geezer.

"Good.Theres the entrance to the royal slave quarters.You will be living there in the dignitaries quarters for a long time.Use it wisely.Remember,after your done you may keep as many as you like and you'll be rich for life and in the emperor's favour.None will dare harm you.Goodbye."

With that his father walked away in a hurry for a meeting as Nero strode through the open doors to slave quarters as they were closed shut behind him.Inside he walked down a flight of stairs before reaching another smaller door.On the sides of the door were signs on computers.They read as follows:

ALL SLAVES ARE CERTIFIED FORCE SENSITIVE AND FERTILE.

ALL SLAVES HAVE BEEN TRAINED FOR SEXUAL PLEASURE GIVING AND BREEDING.

ALL SLAVES ARE OF THE HIGHEST QUALITY FROM VARIOUS SPECIES AND HAVE BEEN IRREVERSIBLY BRAINWASHED FOR TOTAL AND COMPLETE COMPLIANCE.

NO CLOTHES ALLOWED BEYOND THIS DOOR.

PLEASE INSERT PENIS/REPRODUCTORY ORGAN IN WALL FOR SPEED FERTILITY MAXIMISING.

Nero sighed in Annoyance.The fuck was all this now? Sithspit!!! He should have never come,emperor's wrath or none.

He slipped of his clothes and placed them in a clean tray next to him before placing his fat thick seven inch cock into the hole in front of him as it was bathed and covered in a thick yellow fluid and his piss slit fed a red liquid that went straight to his balls.It was a little bit uncomfortable to say the truth.He removed his cock and saw a shocking sight.His balls were the size of grapefruits and his cock was an even fatter and thicker affair of nine inches.His ball felt full and uncomfortable,sloshing with sperm.

The doors finally opened and he walked in to an even more shocking sight.There in front of him were naked females of all races laying on round soft bed with silk sheets and blankets.Some of them were in Jedi.Supposedly DEAD Jedi.Siri tachi,Aaayla secura and Shaak ti.Here was a chance! He could free the female Jedi and let them start a rebellion.He could end the empire.He rushed towards Shaak ti,no noticing how the female Togruta licked her lips as his huge peace of Man meat went up and down and the slutty look that appeared on her face as she eyed his huge nuts and rubbed her belly,moaning as her maternal breeding instincts kicked in and her red pussy began to drip juices onto the bed.Her eggs wanted sperm so bad that she could feel her womb already preparing to house this stud's offspring.She was no longer a Jedi warrior.After rigorous brainwashing,she was nothing more than a slutty,fertile,1 credit Togruta whore,Ready to spread her legs and bear a man's cock,Cum and child at a moments notice.So was every female in the room as they mirrored her thoughts and actions.

Nero climbed onto the togruta's bed quickly.

"Master Shaak ti! I'm so glad I recognised you.Quick,let me open your..."

He never got to finish his sentence.

"Mph, Ullmmmmmphhh!"

Shaak ti was on him quicker than a flash before he could stop her,her lips on his and her breasts mashing against his chest.Her arm was on his back,gripping him to her as the other led his cock to her waiting pussy and fertile womb.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

He jumped off the bed as he pushed her back.She was too far gone he realised as he saw her growl quietly in desperation and want,her fingers pumping into her slick red cunt quickly.He looked around and saw all females staring at his cock and balls like lifelines,licking their lips in anticipation.They were all too far gone.He might as well just get it over with.

He walked around the beds,seeing who he would fuck and breed first.They preened,posed,wiggled their firm asses at him,showed off their firm breasts and spread their pussies at him in competition of each other.It wasn't that they couldn't talk.In fact many called out to him to ravage them senseless and breed them fat with child.Its just all they thought of was sex.Anything else came second.He sighed and turned,freezing on the spot.long dark brown hair,firm breasts,painted red lips and the face of a (extremely erotic) angel with green eyes,dressed in nothing but red wire stockings with a crotch opening to show her pierced clit and wet fertile pussy and a collar with her name.

Padme Amidala.

...JACKPOTT!!!!!!...

She stared at his crotch,seeing the thick cock and large nuts as the feeling of bearing Nero's young and fucking his fat fuckstick clouded her brainwashed and sex addled mind.He climbed onto the bed as she came forward to meet him.He stared into her last filled eyes for a moment before she let her tongue out and her gaze fell on him before she decended on his mouth for a sloppy kiss.

The kiss was sloppy, unrehearsed.She wasn't exactly a virgin, but nearly every girl he ever fucked was through agreement or they were too sex crazy to respond back. There was not a lot of kissing going on with Padme the whore since she was put in here and was out of practice; and it showed.None of the other females wanted to kiss unless commanded.

Nero had never been kissed like this;her mouth smeared his lips back, and her tongue licked his teeth and lapped the side of his face like a bitch in heat.Her mouth was everywhere kissing the side of his face, slobbering her tongue into his ear.His hands left her tight ass and grasped her head, running his fingers through her long dark brown hair.Holding her head tightly, he tried to return the kiss in kind and ran his slobbering tongue all over her face until his mouth once again found hers and his tongue began exploring her gums.

Mph, mph, mph!"he gasped amidst the onslaught of padme's face drenching kiss. It was like making out with a long tongued nexu.

His legs had forced hers apart, and he began grinding his groin against hers, his neck strained upward to fill her mouth with his tongue and saliva in return of her slutty and sloppy kiss.Her hands dangled in the air just above the Nero's shoulders, his fingers held her by the ears as he twisted her head back and forth devouring her lips and mouth like a drunk man.

Her hands still dangled in the air, unaware of their purpose . Nero's hand left her sore ears and gripped the back of her skull pressing her pretty face even closer against his own before she fought back;his lips smeared back, and his tongue being ravaged by her own. His other hand reached behind her, slipping through mesh of her lingerie even though it had an opening for all to see.Gripping her ass hard and grinding his crotch against her own

Padme's hands that were wavering just above his shoulders suddenly wrapped around his body smashing him against her. Her firm breasts were crushed back by his chest.She whimpered into the mouth that was wreaking havoc on her gums and throat just as she had done to it.Nero's hand left the back of her head, he didn't have to hold her anymore, she held him, very tightly. She moved her face back and forth kissing him, exploring his mouth like he did hers. His hand joined the other and began tearing the stockings apart with ease.

As he pushed her onto her back on the bed, Nero watched her hands drop down and find his aching cock again. Holding it, one hand wrapped around its thick shaft, she slowly ran a fingertip around its swollen head, spreading the pre-cum that was seeping out of it all around it, in absolute awe.

Finally, he forced his tapered cock-head down between the soft, pink lips surrounding the opening of her womanhood. Seeing that the plum-colored head of his cock was fitted down between her fleshy pussy-lips, he eased his hips forward pushing the head of his cock down into the juice-slickened opening. Easing his prick in deeper, he felt its warm moistness clutch at his cock as the swollen head spread open the channel and slid down into the velvet-lined sheath of padme's former royal pussy.

Then, he felt her hands on his ass, fingernails digging down into the clenched muscles, pushing him down inside her as the clinging flesh of her cunt wrapped itself around his plunging invader. She watched through tightly clinched teeth as the fat cockhead spread her pussy lips aside. Her hands went to his chest, trying to control the tempo of his invading cock into her tight pussy. "Oh Force! Go slow... You're too big!"

Nero slowly began inching his cock into the breeding whore,watching her face contort with each agonizing inch.Padme spread her torn stocking covered legs further apart, one leg hung over the back of the soft bed while the other rested on the floor. Her toes curled and she bit her bottom lip as the Nero continued cramming that fat cock into her tight pussy.Not even Anakin had had such a cock.

She squealed as the her new master and soon to be father of her child flexed his cock and drove in another two inches. She was not wrong this time; there was no foreign substance in her body to numb the belly stuffing experience like when she received her training in taking lengthy fat cock with the other females.She was squirming all over the bed both trying to escape the fat cock and take more in to pour it's healthy baby making Cum in her pussy.

His hands gripped the former naboo queen's shoulders tightly; his pelvis began long strokes in and out in and out in and out. Watching her head flay back and forth until he slammed his cock into her in one belly stuffing plunge. His pelvis hurt as his loins mashed against hers. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he bottomed out in the fiery chasm as he felt her tight, hot pussy grasp at his cock."FORCE YES!Fuck, yeah!', he dizzily thought. At last, he was willingly inside the beautiful pussy he had worshiped since the first time he had seen it on the holonet news.

"OHFOORCE!"Padme screamed! Stuffed, stuffed with so much cock she thought it would come out of her throat. Her pretty face was contorted; her mouth came down hard upon her master's shoulder as his fat cock lay embedded inside her tight pussy. The throbbing was un-like anything she ever felt. Long legs kicked skyward. Her arms wrapped around the his sweaty back and waist.Force, she loved this feeling, she was crying into his shoulder, cumming; she was cumming so hard. He held back for so long bringing her to the brink and pulling out.She wanted to kiss this man again,her new master.Kiss him long and hard as bred her Naboo cunt till she was fat and pregnant with his offspring,her belly growing with his seed.

"Ulllmmmmmphh! Mmmmmmmmmmm." She cooed when her lover kissed her, almost reading her mind; he kissed her and began grinding his loins against hers.A few minutes he stopped and looked down at her.

As he stared down at her big, green eyes, he watched her raise her pouty lips to his lips. Covering his mouth with hers, she gave him a long, open-mouthed kiss. Her hot, little tongue darted into his mouth and twisted around his tongue. Then as they clung together kissing, she began to clutch at his ass, softly pushing and pulling on him with her hands as she urged him to fuck her,breed her.

Easing his throbbing dick back down the juice-filled channel of her cunt, he slowly began to work it in and out of the sopping slit; she pulled his mouth down to hers again. Frantically kissing as they fucked, their tongues twisted and writhed, touching, teasing, tasting the other as their bodies meshed together and became one.Nero could feel her velvet-soft thighs rubbing against his hips as he worked them back and forth between her long legs.

As his ass jerked back and forth between her long legs, her hands lifted off his ass and wrapped themselves around his waist. Her legs were bent at the knees forming a big letter M as she dug her heels into the sheets and thrust herself up at him on every down stroke. She was taking his big cock down into her clinging womanhood all the way to the hilt on every lunging stroke,not letting any chance of her breeding being unsuccessful.

Soft, moaning "unhs" gurgled into his mouth as she panted and grunted.He could feel her whole body tensing, gathering itself for another mad dash to the finish. At last, their lips broke as she gasped for breath. Their sweaty bodies were lewdly slapping together, sliding against one another as his cock wetly slurped in and out her hot, juicy pussy. Sensing the closeness of her finish,Nero began to drive his cock in and out of her pussy harder and faster,readying to give her his seed and the first of many heirs.As he did, the coarse noises of their fucking grew louder, filling the room with the vulgar sounds of fucking.

The kissing had ceased for the moment,Nero was pounding Miss Amidala's tight ass into the soft sheets of the bed. Sweat dripped off his forehead and uncontrollable drool escaped his mouth as he banged the slutty and fertile former royal.watching her eyes disappear in the back of her skull. Her squealing was now limited to breathless grunts as he pulled out and slammed forward over and over.

She who like many had resisted at the beginning was now being stuffed full of cock so hard she thought she would blow.She who had screamed resistance was now begging for Cum in her pussy and a imperial child or children in her warm womb and a master and protector to warm her bed and keep her pussy satisfied and leave some buns in her nice hot oven.This wasn't Padme Amidala getting fucked and knocked up.This was the empire raping and pillaging the Republic and the final victory would be her master's Cum in her pussy and his child or children growing safe and warm in her womb.

Suddenly his eyes grew narrow, his heart pounding against his chest; damn, this was the best fuck ever.They both knew it was coming, his heavy balls tightened, the head of his cock buried deeper than anything she ever felt.Nero fell forward, his chest smearing Padme's tits back against her chest. He fell forward into her waiting mouth. She kissed him hard, holding him even tighter as his cock erupted inside her jerking body,filling her with his fertile seed and heir.Pasting her eggs with fertile baby batter.

It was too much for Nero as her cunt clutched and pulled at his embedded cock. He felt his throbbing cock kick as an electrifying spasm of pleasure tore through it. As it did, the giant spurted out a massive gush of hot, creamy cum into the clutching depths of her cunt.Seeding her fully with his child.

Nero was enveloped in a cloud of euphoric pleasure as he emptied his cock down into the hot, sucking hole between his new breeding Whore's legs. Clutching and sucking on his spewing dick, she milked it, coercing out more and more of the creamy treasure that was welling up from his dangling balls into her fertile womb.Padme shuddered and jerked beneath her master, cumming with him, one orgasm flowing upon the other as the jerking, throbbing cock continued to pump cum into her tight belly. She sobbed into his shoulder and kissed the side of his face.

He could feel her cunt sucking him dry, claiming every drop of cum from his big balls; his large cock was being squeezed inside the tight clutches of her cum-drenched pussy,pasting her eggs with sperm.She quickly claimed his lips eagerly.

She moaned into his mouth as once again the Nero's fat cock began stuffing her tight pussy. She would not relinquish their kiss until his face was covered with her smearing lipstick and their groins were locked together. She rolled over on too her back pulling him with her.

As he finally slipped from her kissing clutching pussy and saw the eager brainwashed slaves looking at him with lust.They wanted a turn and they would and it was just the beginning.None would leave without tasting his giant cock and fertile seed in their pussy.


End file.
